Behind The Lens
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: Akashi seorang fotrografer handal kelas dunia yang tengah menuntut ilmu di Australia. Tapi siapa sangka? Kehidupannya berubah begitu bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya./Warning Inside!/Multi-Chap!/Chapter 1: Huh? It's You Again!
1. Prologue: Welcome To Sydney!

_WUSH!_

Terdengar suara pesawat yang tengah_ landing _di suatu bandar udara internasional. Setelah pesawat tersebut _landing_ dengan sempurna tanpa ada kesalahan, penumpang pun diperbolehkan untuk turun dari pesawat. Terlihat para penumpang yang mulai berdesak-desakkan keluar dari pesawat. Tetapi sepertinya tidak bagi orang ini.

Seorang pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ tengah menunggu dengan sabar. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko berdesak-desakkan dengan penumpang lain. Mata heterokrom nya memandang para penumpang yang berdesak-desakkan dengan tajam. Tak lama kemudian, pesawat pun sudah agak sepi hanya menyisakan beberapa penumpang saja yang masih setia menunggu. Setelah itu, pemuda tersebut mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membuka bagasi _cabin_ lalu mulai mengambil koper besar super mewah miliknya.

Pemuda itu memakai baju _polo_ berwarna merah darah yang dipadukan dengan jaket merah _maroon _nya. Kaki jenjangnya di balut oleh celana _jeans_ berwarna cokelat susu. Ia juga memakai sepatu _converse_ yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Lalu, terlihat sebuah _earphone_ berwarna hitam bertengger di kedua telinganya yang tersambung pada _mp3_ berwarna hitam bergaris putih.

Sesudah mengambil kopernya, ia mulai menggiring koper juga dirinya keluar dari dalam pesawat. Ia pun mulai memasuki _Bandar Udara Sydney_, tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Tapi sebelum keluar dari bandar udara, ia harus memasuki pemeriksaan kembali. Ya memang itulah peraturannya.

"Permisi tuan, tetapi barang-barang anda harus diperiksa terlebih dahulu." Ujar salah satu petugas dengan ramah.

Pemuda itu langsung mengangkat kopernya juga ranselnya ke atas meja khusus pemeriksaan, setelah itu pemuda itu mulai diperiksa oleh petugas disana. Ia mulai merentangkan tangannya, lalu petugas itu mulai memeriksanya menggunakan alat sensor khusus benda-benda berbahaya.

"Terima kasih, anda bisa keluar sekarang."

Pemuda itu tak menggubris perkataan petugas, ia pun langsung mengambil kembali koper juga ranselnya. Setelah itu, ia mulai berjalan keluar dari bandar udara dan mulai memanggil taksi. Setelah naik, taksi itu pun mulai membawa dirinya keluar dari _Bandar Udara Sydney_.

_**.**_

"_**Behind The Lens"**_

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Warning! Typo(s), OOC, Shounen-Ai**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke it's belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Akashi seorang fotrografer handal kelas dunia yang tengah menuntut ilmu di Australia. Tapi siapa sangka? Kehidupannya berubah begitu bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. **

**.**

**Prologue:**

**:: Welcome To Sydney ::**

**.**

**.**

"Semoga hari tuan menyenangkan semoga Tuhan selalu memberkati."

Tak lama kemudian taksi itu pergi meninggalkan sosok pemuda yang masih setia berdiri di depan suatu _apartmen_. Pemuda itu mulai memasuki gedung _apartmen_ yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

**Kriet!**

"Ah! Selamat datang! Apakah anda Akashi Seijuurou?" tanya seorang petugas resepsionis dengan ramah.

"Yes," ujar pemuda yang bernama 'Akashi' itu dengan singkat.

"Apakah anda sudah tahu mengenai kamar yang akan ditempati?" tanya resepsionis itu sekali lagi.

"Belum."

"Baiklah mari saya antar."

Resepsionis itu langsung mengantar Akashi menuju kamar yang akan ia tempati. Mereka mulai menaiki lift yang berada di ujung lorong, lalu resepsionis itu mulai menekan tombol angka empat. Hening mulai menyelimuti keduanya.

**Ting!**

Pintu _lift_ pun terbuka, dengan sigap resepsionis itu langsung melenggang keluar _lift _diikuti oleh Akashi. Hanya berjarak tiga kamar dari _lift_, resepsionis itu berhenti lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Setelah itu, ia mulai memberikannya kepada Akashi.

"Ini dia _key card_ nya tuan, semoga anda senang berada disini," ujar resepsionis itu lalu mulai menuju lift untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya. Akashi mulai menempelkan _key card_ itu di alat sensor yang berada di atas gagang pintu.

**Tinin! Klak! Kriet! Blam!**

Kini, Akashi sudah berada di dalam kamar apartmennya. Ia mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya setelah itu ia mulai menaruh koper tersebut di sebelah lemari. Sedangkan ranselnya ia taruh di atas kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Sesudah meletakkan barang-barangnya ia mulai menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur berukuran _king size_.

"Huft~ Melelahkan sekali," gumamnya pelan.

Setelah itu, ia mulai membuka _earphone_ sekaligus mamatikan lagu dari _mp3_ dan menaruhnya di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Sungguh, ia sangat lelah sekali dikarenakan perjalanan jauh dari _Jepang_ ke _Australia_. Tapi tidak ada kata lelah jika ingin menuntut ilmu, pikirnya seperti itu.

Akashi mulai mengambil ranselnya dengan malas, segera ia membuka resleting ransel itu dan mengambil secarik kertas. Setelah itu ia mulai menutupnya kembali dan menaruhnya di tempat asalnya. Iris heterokrom nya mulai membaca secarik kertas itu dengan cepat tak lama kemudian terdengar erangan kesal dari pemuda berusia 18 tahun ini.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Baru sampai besoknya sudah masuk kuliah. Huh! Ingin rasanya Akashi menguliti pembuat jadwal itu. Sudah tahu dirinya lelah besok sudah harus menuntut ilmu. Akashi mulai bangkit dari tidurnya, ia pun mulai meregangkan tubuhnya sampai terdengar suara tulang yang gemerutuk.

"Baiklah kita mulai dari koper."

Dirinya mulai membuka koper super mewah dan besar, setelah itu ia mulai menaruh baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari yang sudah disediakan. Setelah itu, ia mulai menaruh buku-buku ensiklopedia juga novel miliknya ke dalam rak buku yang sudah disediakan. Ia juga mulai menaruh alat tulis juga buku-buku kosong di atas sebuah meja besar khusus belajar. Selesai dengan urusan kopernya ia mulai beralih ke ransel miliknya.

Dibukanya resleting ransel itu dan terlihat sebuah kamera lengkap dengan lensa-lensa juga beberapa barang pribadi milik Akashi. Akashi mulai menata barang-barang pribadi nya, selesai dengan barang-barang pribadinya ia mulai beralih ke kamera _Nikon_ termahal beserta lensa-lensa nya juga. Wajarkan saja, Akashi ini merupakan fotografer handal kelas dunia. Ia memulai karirnya sejak kelas satu SMP.

Akashi mulai mengeluarkan seringai kecil, dimasukkan kembali kamera juga lensa yang ia butuhkan. Sisanya ia mulai menaruh lensa-lensa tersebut ke dalam lemari khusus penyimpanan lensa kamera.

"Sepertinya aku harus berbelanja untuk makan malam," ujarnya sembari menggendong ransel miliknya setelah itu ia mulai melenggang keluar meninggalkan kamar apartmennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini terlihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang terbilang cukup ramai, iris heterokrom nya mulai memandang sekitarnya. Sungguh, ia snagat menyukai negara ini. Dikarenakan, negara ini masih menyimpan beberapa bangunan tua yang masih terawat. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat sebuah mini market, kaki jenjangnya mulai membawa dirinya memasuki _mini market_ itu. Akashi mulai mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang ia perlukan setelah itu ia menuju kasir untuk membayar.

Selesai berbelanja, Akashi berjalan menuju taman kota. Begitu ia memijakkan kakinya di taman kota ia menemukan pemandangan yang menurutnya indah untuk mengambil foto. Ia mulai berjalan menuju bangku taman dan duduk di atas bangku tersebut. Dikeluarkan lah kamera kesayangannya, ia mulai membuka penutup kamera itu. Setelah itu ia memasukkan penutup kamera ke dalam tas, tak lupa juga sebelum mulai mengambil foto ia mulai membersihkan lensa menggunakan sapu tangan khusus kamera.

"Yosh aku sudah siap," ujarnya sembari mengalungkan tali kamera ke leher jenjangnya.

Tangan kanan mulai memegang _body_ kamera.

Tangan kiri mulai memegang _body_ lensa sambil memutar-mutar lensa itu.

Jari-jarinya mulai membantu memfokuskan objek agar tidak _blur_.

Ia mulai memicingkan mata kirinya di salah satu lensa kecil di bawah tombol _blitz_.

Objek sudah sempurna. Jari telunjuknya pun mulai menekan tombol _shot_ yang berada tak jauh dari tombol _blitz_.

**Ckrek!**

Gambar berhasil di ambil, Akashi mulai menjauhkan kamera dari wajahnya. Ia mulai menekan tombol _display_ untuk melihat hasil fotonya. Tak lama kemudian, satu seringai khas miliknya mulai tersungging di paras tampannya. Ia sangat puas dengan hasil gambarannya. Ia pun mulai mengambil beberapa objek lagi yang menurutnya 'menarik' untuk di ambil.

"Permisi."

Akashi mulai menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Akashi mulai menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mulai menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam. Tetapi yang di tatap hanya memberikan tampang datar.

"Apakah kau lihat seekor anak anjing _Alaskan Malamute_ berkeliaran di sekitar sini?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya sambil menggendong ransel hendak pergi.

**Grep!**

"Eh?"

"Kumohon! Bantu aku mencari anjingku," ujar pemuda itu dengan wajah memelas.

"Maaf tapi aku—"

"Kumohon! Sekali ini saja!"

Akashi mendengus kesal dan mengiyakan ajakan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memiliki surai _bluenette_ dengan iris _baby blue_ yang senada dengan surainya. Wajahnya sangat manis juga imut.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu."

Terkutuklah Akashi saat ini! Dirinya harus membantu pemuda ini untuk menemukan anak anjing miliknya. Kenapa tidak sendiri saja? Merepotkan sekali.

"Terima kasih tuan."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua mulai berjalan mencari anak anjing milik pemuda ini. Iris heterokrom mulai memandang sekitar dengan tajam. Tak lama kemudian…

"Nigou!"

Akashi menoleh dan mendapati seekor anak anjing tengah berlari menghampiri pemuda itu. Sontak, pemuda itu langsung mendekap anjing itu ke dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu mengelus-elus anjingnya dengan lembut dan terlihat juga kini anjing tersebut menikmati sentuhan hangat dari pemuda itu.

"Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa jangan diulangi lagi Nigou."

"Woof!"

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu langsung bangkit dari berjongkoknya sambil menggendong Nigou. Ia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Akashi. Iris heterokrom dan baby blue saling bertemu satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu umm…"

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Ara? Kau orang Jepang. Ah terima kasih sudah mau membantuku Akashi-kun."

"Sama-sama umm…"

"Kuroko Tetsuya," ujarnya sembari tersenyum tulus ke arah Akashi.

"Ah sama-sama Kuroko-san," balas Akashi dengan senyum tipis.

Setelah itu keduanya pun berpamitan, Akashi mulai berjalan menuju apartmennya dan mulai menaiki _lift_ menuju lantai empat tempat tinggalnya berada saat ini. Setelah itu, ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Selesai mandi ia punmulai memasak untuk makan malam. Entah kenapa saat memasak Akashi terus membayangkan sosok imut Kuroko, tapi ia mulai menepisnya jauh-jauh. Setelah memasak, ia pun mulai menyantap makanannya sembari menonton TV. Hari-hari berwarna Akashi pun dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Yuhuu~ Bertemu lagi dengan Kazune. :D**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca para readers tersayang. :3**

**Fufufu akhirnya prologue kelar juga dah. Gimana? Rame kah? Absurd kah? :v /digiles/**

**Kazune mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini. T/\T**

**Setelah membaca silakan memberi tanggapan atau saran melalui kolom review yang sudah disediakan atau bisa langsung menghubungi Kazune via PM. XD**

**Saa~ Review please?^^**


	2. Chapter 1: Huh? It's You Again!

Sinar mentari sudah menerobos masuk ke sela-sela gorden berwarna putih susu itu. Terdengar juga burung-burung yang sudah bernyanyi, pertanda hari sudah pagi. Terlihat juga beberapa warga yang sudah sibuk berlalu-lalang di jalanan.

"Nngghh…"

Terdengar suara erangan dari bibir pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun. Seketika ia mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan dan menampilkan iris heterokrom yang sedari tadi tertutup. Pemuda itu yang tak lain bernama Akashi Seijuurou, sejenak ia mulai melirik jam weker yang berada di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya.

'Sudah pukul enam ternyata,' batinnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mulai menyibakkan selimut merah _maroon_ dan mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk. Akashi mulai mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali, lalu perlahan ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil handuk yang sedari tadi tergantung di rak. Akashi mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

**.**

"_**Behind The Lens"**_

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Warning! Typo(s), OOC, Shounen-Ai**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke it's belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Akashi seorang fotrografer handal kelas dunia yang tengah menuntut ilmu di Australia. Tapi siapa sangka? Kehidupannya berubah begitu bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. **

**.**

**Chapter 1:**

**:: Huh? It's You Again! ::**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kini, terlihat Akashi yang tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang terbilang cukup ramai. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya mulai membawa dirinya menuju sebuah halte tempat bus berada. Tidak biasanya bukan Akashi seperti ini? Habis, jika memakai taksi akan mengeluarkan biaya yang cukup mahal seperti kemarin. Dikarenakan dirinya ingin melakukan penghematan selama menuntut ilmu di _Negara Kangguru_ maka ia lebih milih untuk berjalan kaki atau menaiki bus.

Akashi kini memakai kemeja merah _maroon_ dipadu dengan rompi berwarna hitam bergaris putih dipinggirnya. Lalu ia juga memakai sepatu _converse_ kesayangannya, tak lupa juga sepasang _earphone_ menggantung setia di kedua telinganya yang tersambung pada _Mp3_ berwarna merah darah. Dan juga sebuah ransel miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di sebuah halte bus. Terlihat banyak sekali warga yang tengah menunggu kedatangan bus, Akashi mulai menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok halte. Sambil menunggu ia mulai menikmati alunan lagu _Kensho Ono-Fantastic Tune_ yang tengah di putar di _Mp3_ kecilnya. Lalu, bus pun mulai muncul dan berhenti tepat di depan halte.

Begitu pintu otomatis itu terbuka, orang-orang yang sudah menunggu langsung berbondong-bondong memasuki bus tersebut. Akashi dengan sabar menunggu meskipun ia benci yang namanya menunggu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada ia mati karena terinjak oleh sekerumunan orang lebih baik ia menunggu.

Setelah agak kosong, Akashi mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bus itu. Begitu masuk tidak ada tempat duduk untuknya, pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun ini langsung mendengus kesal. Akhirnya mau tidak mau ia harus berdiri sambil berpegangan ke salah satu tiang.

Bus tersebut mulai melaju menyusuri jalanan, Akashi mulai memandang keluar menikmati pemandangan kota Sydney. Seringai khas miliknya tersungging di paras tampannya, sungguh ia sangat menyukai _Negara Kangguru_ ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tap!**

"Hoo~ Jadi ini," ujar Akashi yang sudah menginjakkan kaki di _University Of Melbourne_. Salah satu universitas terbaik di dunia. Butuh waktu dua jam ternyata untuk menuju universitas ini. Ya dikarenakan jarak antara _Sydney_ dan _Melbourne_ lumayan jauh.

Akashi menyeringai puas. Akhirnya universitas yang ia idamkan diraihnya juga. Semenjak dirinya menginjakkan kaki di kelas satu SMP. Akashi sudah bercita-cita untuk mendapat beasiswa suatu hari nanti dan bisa melanjutkan studi ke Australia. Akhirnya, impiannya terwujud ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di SMA Rakuzan.

Akashi mulai melangkahkan kakinya berkeliling lingkungan kampus ini. Pertama, ia mulai berkeliling bangunan dan ternyata bangunan ini menyimpan banyak sekali bangunan tua yang membuat Akashi makin tertarik dengan kampus ini. Kedua, ia mulai berkeliling halaman belakang dan terlihat begitu luasnya halaman itu. Terdapat beberapa pekarangan bunga ditambah beberapa kursi juga tempat untuk berteduh. Tak jauh dari kampusnya, terlihat sebuah gereja yang sangat besar juga megah. Gereja tersebut masih berbentuk bangunan tua dan dirawat dengan baik.

"Sepertinya aku akan betah disi—"

**BRUK!**

"Aww!" erang Akashi sembari memegang keningnya yang tadi ditabrak oleh seseorang.

"A-ah maaf anda tidak…loh Akashi-kun?"

Sontak Akashi langsung menatap seseorang di depannya dan mendapati pemuda yang ia temui kemarin. Ya pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Tidak. Kau kenapa berada disini?" tanyanya dengan sinis.

"Tentu saja aku bersekolah disini. Akashi-kun sendiri?"

"Kupikir tidak usah dijawab."

"Ah sumimasen, kalau begitu sampai jumpa Akashi-kun semoga kau sennag berada disini," ujar Kuroko lembut lalu ia mulai meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terpaku memandangi dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, Akashi mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi semua!" ucap seorang wanita dengan ceria sembari memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi bu."

"Perkenalkan namaku Aida Riko dosen kalian. Mohon kerja samanya."

Akashi memandang gurunya itu, perlahan tapi pasti ia sudah merasakan bahwa guru ini pasti akan merepotkan. Ia mulai memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas dan sejenak ia mulai menoleh ke kanan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia!

"Ka-kau!" tunjuk Akashi kaget kepada pemuda di sebelahnya yang tak lain adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ah doumo Akashi-kun, kukira kita tidak sekelas."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" bisik Akashi kepada Kuroko.

"Aku memang masuk ke jurusan ini Akashi-kun," jawabnya dengan datar.

Akashi hanya mengangguk dan mulai fokus kepada pelajarannya begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Entah kenapa, Akashi tidak begitu konsen karena Kuroko ada di sebelahnya. Tetapi ia menepis jauh-jauh dan mulai berkonsentrasi kembali. Setiap Riko menerangkan Akashi menyimaknya dengan baik, lalu mulai menulis di buku catatan miliknya. Bagaimana dengan Kuroko? Hoo~ Pemuda manis itu ternyata tidak jauh beda dengan Akashi.

Akashi masih tidak percaya bahwa Kuroko satu jurusan dengannya. Ya Akashi memilih jurusan seni visual dan pertunjukkan, tetapi siapa sangka bila Kuroko satu jurusan dengannya? Oke Akashi mulai menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan mulai kembali berkonsentrasi.

Tak lama kemudian, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Para mahasiswa mulai berhamburan keluar kelas mereka, saat Kuroko hendak berdiri tiba-tiba sebuah lengan menempel di atas mejanya.

"Kau."

Kuroko mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Akashi tengah memandang dirinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ah doumo Akashi-kun, namaku bukan 'Kau' tapi Kuroko Tetsuya desu."

"Aku sudah tahu itu."

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu."

"Apa?"

"Kau—"

"Kurokocchi!"

Sontak, kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ dengan iris madu yang senada dengan surainya tengah berlari menghampiri Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga ssu!" teriaknya senang sembari memeluk Kuroko dengan erat.

"Ki-kise…-kun…sesak."

"A-ah gomen," ujarnya lalu mulai mengendurkan pelukan maut. Sejenak, pemuda bernama 'Kise' itu langsung menoleh Akashi.

"Ara? Dia siapa Kurokocchi?"

"Namanya Akashi Seijuurou dia murid baru di kampus ini," jawab Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Ah! Murid baru ssu! Perkenalkan namaku Kise Ryouta ssu dari jurusan perhotelan, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik," ujar Kise dengan riang sembari mengulurkan lengannya mengajak Akashi untuk berjabat tangan.

"Akashi Seijuurou, mohon bantuannya." Ujar Akashi sembari membalas uluran Kise.

"Hoi! Kise!"

"Ara~ Ternyata Kise-chin ada disini~."

"Jangan makan sambil berdiri nodayo."

"Ki-chan!"

Sontak, ketiga pria itu mulai menoleh ke asal sumber suara yang menurut mereka sangat menganggu minus Kise dan mendapati beberapa mahasiswa bersurai warna-warni tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

**Pletak!**

"Aw! Hidoi ssu Aominecchi!"

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau meninggalkan kami!"

"Habis kalian lama ssu! Oh iya perkenalkan ini Akashicchi murid baru di kampus kita!" ujar Kise dengan riang kepada semua sahabat nya minus Akashi dan Kuroko.

Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ dengan iris _dark blue_ nya mulai memandang Akashi tak lama kemudian satu senyuman riang tersungging di wajah berkulit tan miliknya.

"Hoo~ Murid baru? Perkenalkan namaku Aomine Daiki dari jurusan hokum, senang berkenalan denganmu," ujar Aomine sembari mengulurkan lengannya.

"Akashi Seijuurou, mohon bantuannya," ujar Akashi sembari membalas uluran tangan Aomine.

"Midorima Shintarou dari jurusan ilmu medis dan kedokteran nodayo."

"Mursakibara Atsushi dari jurusan arsitektur dan bangunan~," ujarnya dengan malas.

"Momoi Satsuki! Aku dari jurusan administrasi bisnis dan manajemen, salam kenal Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengangguk lalu membalas mereka satu persatu, tak lama kemudian mereka mengobrol bersama. Entah kenapa, tetapi melihat Akashi tersenyum rasanya Kuroko senang sekali. Ternyata Akashi Seijuurou yang terlihat garang juga dingin memiliki sisi hangat juga. Kuroko makin memperhatikan Akashi dengan saksama.

'Dia orang yang menarik,' batin Kuroko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pertanda pelajaran usai untuk hari ini sudah berbunyi, para mahasiswa mulai berhamburan keluar kampus. Kini, terlihat Akashi tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Ketika ia hendak keluar kelas, sebuah lengan putih pucat memegang rompi milik Akashi dan seketika itu juga Akashi menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kuroko tengah berada di belakangnya.

"Akashi-kun ingin berkeliling kampus ini?"

"Tidak aku akan pulang."

"Kalau begitu mau pulang bareng?" tanya Kuroko dan sukses membuat Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya kau tinggal dimana?"

"Akashi-kun sendiri tinggal dimana?" tanya Kuroko dengan polosnya dan sukses membuat Akashi ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

'Kau yang ngajak kenapa malah balik nanya?!' teriak Akashi dalam batin.

Sejenak, Akashi mulai berdehem lalu mulai menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko tadi.

"Aku tinggal di _Apartmen Rose_ di _Sydney_, dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku tinggal di dekat apartmen itu," jawab Kuroko yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan singkat Akashi. Tak lama kemudian, Akashi mulai menarik lengan Kuroko yang sukses membuat Kuroko membulatkan kedua iris _baby blue_ nya.

"Eh? Akashi-kun?"

"Kau ingin pulang bersama bukan? Kalau begitu cepat sebelum bus selanjutnya pergi," jawab Akashi datar. Mendengar hal itu, Kuroko tersenyum manis dan langsung menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Akashi. Di jalan, keduanya mulai berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Kuroko mulai bercerita tentang kehidupannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang putra tunggal pewaris perusahaan Kuroko _Corporation_. Ia sudah menetap di Australia selama empat tahun, itu juga dikarenakan tugas ayahnya dinas di _Negeri Kangguru _ini. Ia tinggal disini bersama kedua orang tuanya juga neneknya. Tapi siapa sangka? Ternyata Kuroko adalah seorang novelis kelas dunia. Karya-karyanya selalu terbit dan setiap tahunnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Akashi tersentak kaget. Pasalnya ia tidak mengira bahwa Kuroko selain seorang novelis kelas dunia ia juga seorang putra tunggal perusahaan terkenal itu. Jujur saja, Akashi punya novel salah satu karya Kuroko yang berjudul _'Friend or Enemy?'_ dan itu pun salah satu novel kesenangan sang fotografer kelas dunia ini.

Setelah bercerita, Kuroko ingin Akashi bercerita tentang kehidupannya. Akhirnya, Akashi menghela napas pasrah dan mulai bercerita.

Akashi Seijuurou, seorang putra tunggal dari kalangan biasa. Ia sudah menjadi fotografer semenjak dirinya menginjakkan kaki di kelas satu SMP, karena hobinya itu lah ia bisa menghasilkan penghasilan sendiri. Akashi tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya yang sakit-sakitan. Akashi sudah tidak memiliki ibu semenjak ia kelas lima SD. Tetapi, meskipun begitu ia tidak patah semangat untuk meraih cita-citanya. Akhirnya, ketika ia menginjak kelas dua SMA ia mendapat beasiswa ke Australia begitu dirinya lulus dari SMA Rakuzan.

Mendengar hal itu, Kuroko hanya terpaku karena begitu hebatnya Akashi dalam meraih cita-citanya. Meskipun ditinggal oleh mendiang ibunya tetapi ia tidak menjadikkan hal tersebut sebagai keputus asaan dirinya dalam meraih prestasi. Karena mendiang ibunya juga ingin melihat Akashi sukses dimasa mendatang.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya pun menaikki bus. Setelah dua jam mereka pun sampai di _Sydney_, keduanya turun dan mulai menyusuri jalan menuju kediaman mereka masing-masing. Sesampainya di depan apartmen Akashi, Kuroko langsung berpamitan dan hendak berjalan sebelum…

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Akashi tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

Akashi nampak ragu untuk mengucapkan hal tersebut. Rupanya ia memeiliki gengsi yang cukup tinggi juga ya.

"Umm…yaa…kalau tidak keberatan maukah besok kita berangkat bersama?" tanya Akashi dengan malu, terlihat rona tipis di paras tampannya. Mendengar hal itu, Kuroko pun mengangguk dengan senang.

"Tentu saja Akashi-kun."

"Baiklah, perlu kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak usah rumahku hanya tinggal beberapa rumah dari sini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, hati-hati di jalan Tetsuya."

"Un, sampai jumpa besok Akashi-kun."

Setelah berpamitan Kuroko mulai berjalan menjauh dari Akashi. Akashi masih terpaku di depan apartmennya, entah kenapa setelah menanyakan hal itu hatinya terasa sangat lega. Tetapi begitu Kuroko memberikan jawaban tersebut jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berpacu sangat cepat dari biasanya.

'Sepertinya aku mulai penasaran dengan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya,' batinnya dengan mantap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Akhirnya chapter 1 kelar juga deh hehehe. Terima kasih juga yang sudah me-review, fav, dan follow fic ini^^**

**Oke ini balasan review nya:**

**Bona Nano**: Hihihi makasih untuk pujiannya(?) XD/ digiles/ terima kasih juga sudah mau me-review~ Oke ini kelanjutannya semoga dirimu suka ^^

**Yuna Seijuurou**: Ara Yuna-nee :D hehehe Kuroko tinggal di Australia sudah empat tahun lamanya loh :v Ogiwara? Sepertinya ia akan muncul di tengah-tengah chapter(?) Untuk selanjutnya itu rahasia :3 /tendang jauh2/ makasih sudah me-review~ Ini kelanjutannya semoga Yuna-nee senang bacanya XD

**Sofi Asat**: Haiii makasih sudah review ini kelanjutannya semoga dirimu senang yaa :D update kilat? Sebenarnya pengen sih tapi ide belum ada2 mulu T_T

**Nah itu adalah balasan review nya~**

**Sesudah membaca silakan berikan tanggapan, komentar, kritik, saran, serta request melalui kolom review yang sudah disediakan atau bisa menghubungi via PM. XD**

**Biasakan jangan jadi **_**silent reader**_** ya~**

**Saa~ Review pelase?^^**


End file.
